Network communications systems utilize network devices that include complex and sensitive electronic components. The network devices are typically designed to operate in a controlled environment such as data centers and central offices with controlled temperature, humidity, and air quality. However, with pervasive use of the Internet in mobility, smart grid, and IoT (Internet of Things) applications, network equipment is being deployed closer to a user base and deployments are often exposed to non-protected outdoor environments.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.